


Case 107

by Toeinthewater



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Hypnotism, M/M, Mental Instability, Mystery, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Toeinthewater
Summary: After graduating with honours Steve Rodgers opens a Medical practice in Maine with his fellow students Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner.The boys and Nat settle comfortably into a quiet but idyllic lifestyle until the day local police chief Tony Stark brings in an unconscious man, close to death.Clearly suffering from both hypothermia and Amnesia Steve, Tony and their friends take on the young mans case but in the process, put themselves in danger and turn their idyllic world upside down.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing this out there, please if anyone likes it please let me know :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's sleepy existence is shaken when a stranger on the brink of death is bought in for treatment, late one evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)

Case 107

 

Discovery

 

Maine in the fall was about the prettiest place Steve had ever seen and with its delightful wooded groves that slowly turned red and gold in the late autumn sun and picket fences, that surrounding white clapperboard houses, it was perfect and Steve had fallen in love with the place the moment he'd arrived.

  
It had been all Nat's Idea to relocate, to finally move away from the constant buzz of Philidelphia and the pain of Peggy, to somewhere much smaller and more intimate, one day she had found an ad for a doctor's surgery in one of the medical journals and on a whim, she and Steve had travelled to see it, as soon as they had pulled into the small gravelled courtyard they both knew they were home.

 

It hadn't all been easy, the citizens of Rockport didn't embrace change, the town was full of generations of families, grandmothers, wives and daughters, father and sons but with hard work and patience, the three new doctors had finally begun to win the townspeople over and the business was now thriving. 

 

"Steve, your five a clock is here " Sharon, the receptionist, buzzed through to Steve's office and pulling up the appropriate notes, Steve waited for his patient to arrive, he only had two more appointments and if he was lucky, he could get his evening run done before it grew dark.

"Mr Campbell " Steve waited until the elderly man was comfortably seated in the chair opposite him "How can I help? " Steve was aware that what he and the others did in this small practice wasn't exactly groundbreaking and as a result, in his spare time, he helped out at one of the local rehabilitation centres, he liked the place and the people, especially Sam and Rhody, who had quickly become close friends, plus it stimulated his mind, just in case life got a little too comfortable .

After Mr Campbel, there were two more patients to see, a repeat prescription and reapplying a fresh dressing to young Peter Parkers wound

"Aunt May thinks your hot " Peter glanced up at Steve, who was busy checking for any further infection."I hear her and the other women talk about you "Steve hummed, not really giving it much attention, he should be flattered, Peters Aunt May was lovely but after Peggy, his heart wasn't ready for anyone new.

"Is that everyone? "Steve finally slumped back into his chair and waited, Sharon had just wandered in with a hard copy of the last patient's notes.

"Yes, Nat's already left for the day, do you want me to lock up? "but Steve shook his head.

"No you get off, I've still got notes to write up, I'll be here a while " Sharon smiled, running her fingers through her blonde curls 

"I've made fresh Lasagne if you fancy joining me afterwards " Steve sighed.

" Sorry Sharon, I need to head straight home but another time maybe " Steve felt a wave of guilt sweep over him, this was the third time he'd refused Sharon's offer of supper , he liked her, he really did ,but just as a friend, he'd left the love of his life back in Philly and even though their relationship was over, his heart still belonged to Peggy .

"If your sure " Sharon's smile faltered as she headed for the door "You know where I live if you change your mind " Steve acknowledged her as she left, he needed to have a quiet word with Nat, get her to break the news to Sharon that he was done with relationships, well for a while anyway .

 

Steve had just finished writing his notes and was changing into his running gear when the phone ran out ."Shit "It was gone six and Steve thought briefly about ignoring the call. 

"Rockport Surgery, Dr Rodgers speaking ".

"Steve, thank goodness, is the surgery still open, only I have an emergency." It was Tony, the local police chief.

"Yeah, I was just leaving, but I can hang on, or do you need me to meet you somewhere?  " Steve could hear people on the other end of the phone, then Tony's voice returned.

"Yeah, hang on, we're on our way " Tony hung up, leaving Steve to stare at the phone.

"What the fuck ".

 

Twenty minutes later and there was an urgent knock on the surgery door ."Steve are you still there? " It was Tony and he had Clint with him.

"Yeah, just coming " Steve quickly pulled the door open, Tony's eyes were wide and he looked agitated. "Steve we, ve got a guy in the back of the car, he needs some urgent attention " Steve nodded.

"Bring him in " Tony looked at Clint.

"He's unconscious and he's losing a lot of blood, could you give us a hand " Steve frowned.

"He should have gone straight to the hospital, you should have called City General " Tony swung around, beckoning Steve to follow.

"No time, Fairway cottage hospital are on their way, but it will still be good forty minutes, I'm not sure this guy will last another Forty "Steve followed as Tony led him to the police car, in the back, there was a body, which was slumped up double in the back seat.  

"Let me help you "Steve watched as Tony pulled at the lifeless man and with Clint help he emerged slowly from the car, then between the three of them, they managed to manoeuvre him into the surgery and finally settled him on one of Steves examining tables. Washing his hands, Steve pulled on some rubber gloves.

"May I suggest you both wash up, there's a shower, soap and disinfectant in Nat's office, plus ditch the clothes, there's plenty spare in the laundry " Tony went to argue but Steve stopped him ."Tony, you're covered in this guys blood, it's risky "

 Once the others had left, Steve began to strip the man of his clothes, they were heavy and sticky with blood, he knew he needed to stem the bleeding and fast, the man's pulse was faint and he was also extremely pale. The worst of the wounds were to the head, and Steve winced as he finally found the large gash in the other man's skull, there was also a deep cut to the arm, any deeper and the arm would have been completely severed, it had slashed through several nerves and Steve already knew, that the guy would never have total use of it again . 

 

"So " Tony reappeared, looking faintly ridiculous in one of Steves gym kits.

"He's a young male, mid thirty's, physically fit, with no distinguishing marks, other than an octopus tattoo across his back. There's a nasty gash to the head and significant trauma to the left arm, which accounts for all the blood " Tony paused.

"Will he live " Steve frowned.

"Touch and go, but whoever did this, they did a job on him " Tony's eyes widened.

"These wounds were deliberate? " Steve nodded.

" Tony, Whoever inflicted these wounds, intended this man to die".

"Then I have an attempted murder case on my hands". Tony quietly sank into one of Steve's chairs "Shit ".

 

Thirty minutes later and the emergency vehicle finally showed up, Steve had managed to keep the injured man alive, but he needed urgent surgery on his head and his arm if he stood any chance of surviving.

"You did good Steve " Tony patted him on the back "I'll need to come back and pick up a copy of your notes, plus I may need a statement ".Steve nodded.

"No worries " He looked up to see the flashing blue light disappear into the distance, "Let me know if he makes it, won't you".Tony smiled, climbing in next to Clint, who had bought one of their cars around as the police car was now evidence.

"Sure thing kid, now go home, I'll call you tomorrow ".

 

 

 

"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

 

 

 

 


	2. Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve visits the hospital and we learn more about the stranger.

Statement 

 

Easing up on his running, Steve halted, then took a minute to stretch out his muscles so they didn't cramp. In the distance, the gentle Autumn sun was appearing above the horizon, throwing pink hues across the water and Steve took a moment to admire the sheer beauty of his surroundings. 

"Damm if that's not pretty " Sam stopped beside him, also gazing at the slowly emerging sun, Steve hummed.

"Best thing I ever did "Sam had dropped on to the grass and was removing his running shoe, which had picked up some gravel.

"What's that? "Sam looked up at Steve, who was still lost somewhere between the sea and the sky.

"Move here ".

 

The boys ran until Sam's body finally gave out "Juice? "Steve hummed in agreement, it was Saturday morning and with no work to rush off too, the boys headed down to the Juice Cafe, for breakfast. 

"Pietro my good man " Sam threw his sweat top on one of the chairs then made his way over to the counter, Steve trailing behind him. "Two of your finest juices, please ".

"Sure, anything else? "Pietro, one of the few eastern Europeans that had settled in Rockport smiled back at them, Steve wasn't certain but suspected Pietro of having a soft spot for Sam, or maybe it was just the way his pale complexion became tinged with pink every time they spoke.

"Eggs on Sourdough and coffee for me "Sam looked at Steve, who nodded.

"Make that two " The juice bar was simple, stone washed walls, wooden tables and delicious food and having ordered the boys settled themselves at one of the tables.

"So Sam relaxed back in his seat "what's new " Steve shrugged.

"Oh you know, same old shit, people get sick, I make them better, Although Sharon asked me to Supper again "Sam sipped his juice.

"Damm, she really likes you, what did you say this time? "Steve shifted in his seat.

"I made an excuse again, said I was working late, which actually wasn't a lie, as there was a real emergency" Sam frowned

"Anyone, I know? "Steve shook his head

"Tony bought some guy in for treatment, he was a mess, lost a lot of blood"

"Wow " They both went quiet while Pietro placed their order on the table."Will he be okay? Steve nodded and then picking up his cutlery, started on his eggs.

"Yeah, I caught up with Clint yesterday, he says the guy is stable, I have to go over to the cottage hospital later today, Tony wants a statement " Sam frowned.

"A statement ? ". Steve shrugged ".

"yeah looks like the injuries we found on him were not accidental, someone beat the crap out of him and left him for dead".

 

It was gone four in the afternoon when Steve finally made it over to the hospital. Tony had called him and asked if he could head over as it seemed that the two policemen were manning some 24 hours vidual over the injured guy, just in case he woke.

"Hi Steve, thank you for coming " Steve smiled, Tony was sat just outside one of the hospital rooms, several discarded coffee cups on the table in front of him.

"When's the last time you slept? "Steve studied the policeman, he looked pale and exhausted, dark circles under his eyes. Tony waved it off.

"Don't worry about me, it comes with the territory", he grinned

"want to get some coffee "Steve nodded, although he wasn't at all sure that Tony should have any more caffeine. "Come on there's a small cafe, the vending machine stuff tastes like crap " Signaling to the nurse that they were leaving, Steve followed as Tony led the way.

"So what did they say, will he lose his arm? Steve sank into one of the seats opposite Tony.

"No, they've managed to save it, some bigwig specialist from the general came over and did the op, they say that he'll retain about eighty per cent of his feeling, Steve watched as Tony emptied several sugar sachets into his coffee then stirred.

"So what happens now, will they send him to the general for his recovery now ?"Tony shook his head.

"No, he'll make it here, as it's attempted murder, they can't move the guy, well not until the case is solved ".

 

Making his statement didn't take long and Steve was just about to leave when the nurse from earlier entered the room.

" Officer, Your patient, he's awake " Jumping up Tony made straight for the door, Steve trailing behind. "He's been agitated, keeps thrashing around, I'm worried he may hurt himself ".

"Who's with him now? " Tony's pace quickened.

"Dr Maximoff " She's has suggested we sedate him and put him in restraints " Tony frowned.

"Is that really necessary " from behind him Steve voiced concern, the nurse glanced back.

"We don't know what we're dealing with yet, he might be dangerous "Tony stopped as they reached the door, inside were two nurses and he assumed Dr Maximoff.

"How is he, Tony entered the room.

"Sleeping "The female in the long white coat turned to face them "Dr Maximoff "She extended her hand for Tony to shake.

"Officer Stark and this, Tony glanced back at Steve who was hovering in the doorway "Is Steve Rodgers, the doctor who treated him, when he was first found. Steve found himself whithering under Dr Maximoffs intense gaze, she was both beautiful and intimidating in equal measure .

"Dr Rodgers, I hear good things about you " Steve felt himself blush .

"I do my job that's all, please call me Steve "

"Wanda " she smiled, then turned her attention back to the man lying on the bed. "I'm afraid I have had to give him a large dose of sedative, he'll be out for a while ", waving her hand Wanda dismissed the two nurses. Steve took a second to study the man lying quietly on the bed, he looked so peaceful and he was much younger than Steve had originally thought, mid twenty's maybe. 

"What do you know about this patient ? " Tony shrugged .

"Very little, I was hoping to interview him when he woke " Wanda sighed .

"Well he'll be no use to you, not for another twelve hours at least " She smiled and gently laid a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Why don't you go home, get some sleep, we'll call you when he wakes " Tony nodded if the guy was going to out for foreseeable future there was little point in hanging around ."By the way, we found this on him " Wanda handed Tony a small necklace "It's got his name on it "Tony took the necklace from her .

"James " Tony studied the pendant "It's a dog tag " Wanda shrugged .

"Wasn't sure but I thought it might be " Tony took the necklace and carefully placed it in his suit pocket.

"Thanks Wanda, if that's all we'll head off, here is my card, please call if anything changes " Wanda smiled .

"Of course " Tony turned to leave "Oh by the way "both men turned to look at Wanda "Your man, James "Tony nodded "He speaks Russian ".

 

 

 


End file.
